vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Elizabeth Forbes
Elizabeth "Liz" Forbes was a major recurring character of until her death in Season Six. Liz was the sheriff of Mystic Falls and a member of the Founder's Council. She was the ex-wife of late fellow Founder's Council member Bill Forbes, who came out as being gay, and mother of Caroline. She initially struggled to accept Caroline's identity as a vampire given her prejudices, but in time she learned to love her daughter for who she is. Liz was a relative to the Forbes Family and a member of the Town Council. Early life Liz Forbes was born and raised in Mystic Falls. She is a member of the Founding Families. She went to high school with Miranda Sommers-Gilbert, Abby Bennett Wilson and Kelly Donovan, whom she never liked. She also had known Logan Fell since he was six. She, along with the members of the other Founding Families, were raised with the knowledge that vampires existed and that they could return to Mystic Falls any day. Liz was raised to hate vampires, believing they were monsters and that they didn't have any good in them, that all vampires are pure evil. This is proven later on that not all vampires are evil, that some of them still have humanity left in them. Liz was also once married to Bill Forbes, having their daughter Caroline with him. He later left her, however, after admitting that he was gay. In May 1994 she met both Damon and Stefan Salvatore at the Salvatore Boarding House for the solar eclipse viewing party being held. Damon was hitting on her even while she was showing him a photo of her baby daughter Caroline. She even asks if he would like to come over to her house to have dinner with her and her husband Bill. When Stefan confronts him he then compels Liz to leave and forget that she ever meet them. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series |-|Season One= |-|Season Two= |-|Season Three= |-|Season Four= |-|Season Five= |-|Season Six= |-|Season Eight= In Nostalgia's a Bitch, }} Personality Her priority is enforcing the laws of Mystic Falls However, she is oblivious of the other supernatural threats to the town. She had no remorse in torturing Damon when she discovered he was a vampire. She was shocked and recoiled when discovering her daughter was a vampire, and did not want to talk to her until Caroline forced her, but faced with the situation she showed motherly compassion. She has an exact opposite, if not worse, reaction the second time she discovers Stefan, Damon and Caroline's secret and probably planned to kill them. She was shocked to learn about the existence of werewolves and feels conflicted by her duty to the town and the love she has for her daughter. She learns the truth about everything and finally accepts her daughter as a vampire after learning more about the supernatural. Attitude Toward Vampires As a member of the Council she is oblivious of the other supernatural threats on the town, she was shocked to learn about the existence of werewolves and feels conflicted by her duty to the town and the love she has for her daughter. She learns the truth about everything and finally accepts her daughter as a vampire after learning more about the supernatural. She also becomes Damon's best friend. Relationships Caroline Forbes The relationship of Caroline and Liz is not the typical mother-daughter relationship. Caroline has always been distanced from her mother before and after becoming a vampire. At first, when Caroline became a vampire, Liz showed rejection to her but then ended up accepting it. Despite not spending much time together, Liz cares for her and keeps everything in control so that other people wouldn't find out about vampires, especially her daughter. Caroline cares about her mother and it has been suggested that her mother is the most important to her. Their relationship had improved a lot since. After it was revealed that she had cancer, Caroline tried anything to help her mother, even getting her mother to drink her blood in order to turn into a vampire. The plan didn't work out, and Liz decided to make the most of the rest of her life and spend time with Caroline. Her death in Stay leaves Caroline devastated, to the point where she turns her humanity off. In Because Caroline finds out that Liz left her a letter to read, but she has Stefan burn it since her humanity was off. Stefan shows Caroline a memory he had with Liz that forces Caroline's humanity back on. Damon Salvatore The relationship between Damon and Sheriff Forbes is friendly. Damon gains Liz's trust during Season 1 and part of Season 2. He pretends to help her track down and kill the vampires in Mystic Fall to cover up his tracks and make sure they don't suspect that he and his brother are vampires. Damon and Liz became good friends and Liz has even called Damon her "closest ally". Liz has come to terms with Damon's vampire nature and accepts him, although she's still not too keen on vampires as a whole. She trusts him and he is always there to help her. In Season 6, she calls Damon her best friend. Other Relationships *Liz and Bill (Ex-Spouses/Friends/Former Allies) *Liz and Stefan (Friends/Former Allies/Former Enemies) *Liz and Matt (Former Allies) *Liz and Tyler (Former Allies) *Liz and Carol (Former Allies) Appearances Season One *''Family Ties'' *''You're Undead to Me'' *''Lost Girls'' *''162 Candles'' *''The Turning Point'' *''A Few Good Men'' *''Let The Right One In'' *''Under Control'' *''Miss Mystic Falls'' *''Founder's Day'' Season Two *''The Return'' *''Kill or Be Killed'' *''Plan B'' *''The Descent'' *''Know Thy Enemy'' *''The Last Dance'' *''The Last Day'' *''As I Lay Dying'' Season Three *''The End of the Affair'' *''Disturbing Behavior'' *''Our Town '' *''Bringing Out The Dead'' *''1912'' *''Before Sunset'' *''The Departed'' Season Four *''Growing Pains'' *''Memorial'' *''After School Special'' *''Catch Me If You Can'' *''Bring It On'' *''She's Come Undone'' *''The Walking Dead'' Season Five *''I Know What You Did Last Summer'' *''True Lies'' *''500 Years of Solitude'' *''Resident Evil'' (Body partially controlled by an unknown passenger) *''Man on Fire'' *''Home'' Season Six *''I'll Remember'' *''Black Hole Sun'' (Flashback) *''Do You Remember the First Time?'' *''Christmas Through Your Eyes'' *''Woke Up With a Monster'' *''Prayer For the Dying'' *''Stay'' *''Let Her Go'' (Corpse/Flashback) *''Because'' (Hallucination/Flashback) Season Seven *''Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give or Take'' (Mentioned) *''Age of Innocence'' (Mentioned) *''Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me'' (Mentioned) *''Cold as Ice'' (Mentioned) *''This Woman's Work'' (Mentioned) *''Moonlight on the Bayou'' (Mentioned) *''Kill 'Em All'' (Mentioned) Season Eight *''You Decided That I Was Worth Saving'' (Flashback) *''The Next Time I Hurt Somebody, It Could Be You'' (Mentioned) *''Nostalgia's a Bitch'' (Subconscious Hallucination) *''The Lies Will Catch Up To You'' (Mentioned) }} Name * Liz is commonly used as a nickname for persons named Elizbathe. "Elizabeth" is a biblical name, the cousin of Mary and mother of John the Baptist. From the Hebrew אֱלִישֶׁבַע ''(Elisheva) "God is my oath". The name became very popular in English languages after Elizabeth I, Queen of England. The name "Isobel" is a Latin variation of this name. * '''Forbes' is a Gaelic name and means "wealthy" or "stubborn". In Scottish, it means "field"; "headstrong". Trivia Quotes : Liz: "Just get on with it, Kai. Listening to you talk makes me wanna die." : --- Prayer For the Dying Gallery See also fr:Elizabeth Forbes it:Elizabeth Forbes Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Forbes Family Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Protagonists Category:Vampire Hunters Category:Humans Category:Deceased Category:Featured Articles Category:The Vampire Diaries Season One Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Two Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Three Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Four Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Five Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Six Characters Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Eight Characters